In the application of a powder paint coating by electrostatic spray equipment, not all of the powder paint sprayed is deposited on the article to be painted. The undeposited powder is generally exhausted from the spray enclosure, removed from the air stream and collected. The prior art teaches that if a single color is used, the collected powder may be returned to the tank feeding the electrostatic spray gun for reuse. If multiple colors are sprayed in a single booth, the collected overspray cannot be reused because its color does not match any of the individual colors applied. The prior art teaches that this powder is simply collected and discarded.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a use for the collected overspray of powder paints having a multiplicity of colors.